memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Assistant
An assistant was an individual who functioned as an associate who assisted a lead associate in a particular occupational task, typically in the fields of science, engineering, and administration (namely business and politics). The term could also apply to any individual, such as a junior officer, who holds a position that places them as next-in-line to the chief of that same position, or who last the full training required to become fully hold said position under a mentor. ( ; ) The term flunky could be applied to an assistant as an insult. ( ) Administration In the Dixon Hill series, the character Felix Leech was described as the assistant to the gangster Cyrus Redblock. ( ) Arne Darvin, a Klingon spy who infiltrated the Federation ranks, served as the assistant to Undersecretary Nilz Baris during his stay at Deep Space Station K-7 in 2268. One of Darvin's assumed duties was to help protect the supply of quadrotriticale stored at the station, and as such, had for some time kept Cyrano Jones, a trader laid over at the station, under close surveillance in effort to observe his actions. ( ) In 2268, Krodak, a member of the Gideon Council on the planet , was described as the assistant to Ambassador Hodin. ( ) In 2367, Nellen Tore functioned as an assistant to Admiral Norah Satie, responsible to taking notes of all conversations Satie participated in. ( ) Quark described his brother, Rom, as his assistant, when explaining who repaired Deep Space 9's replicators. ( ) When Quark was chosen to conduct negotiations for acquisition of tulaberry wine with the Dosi in 2370, it was suggested that he may need someone to work with him to take the blame of a potential failure. At first Rom suggested that he be chosen as a consultant help him, however, Quark instead chose , not as a partner, but as an assistant, at the agreed rate of 20 percent of the profits. ( ) Odo once stated that she had a female friend at Starfleet Intelligence who had a male friend who had a male cousin who was married to the female assistant of one of the members of the Federation Medical Council. ( ) In finding a function for the former Ramuran security operative to serve aboard the , Tuvok once joked that "Mr. Neelix could use an assistant in the mess hall." ( ) Administrative titles * Aide-de-camp * Assistant Counsel * Assistant director * Assistant Federation Commissioner * Assistant manager * Assistant Manager of Policy and Clientele * Attendant * Bridge assistant * Captain's assistant * Financial assistant * Personal assistant * * Yeoman Engineering During the visit to Plexicorp made by Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott, in a ruse devised to acquire a supply of plexiglass, Scott portrayed the role of a professor from Edinburgh there to study their methods of manufacturing. McCoy, who attempted to clear up the confusion, with the plant manager Doctor Nichols, that they intentionally created regarding a non-existent appointment, was referred to by Scott as his assistant. Upon given the dubious title, McCoy told his partner in the ruse "Don't bury yourself in the part." ( ) Lieutenant Charlene Masters had an engineer who worked as her assistant while she reamplified the ship's dilithium crystals, and later to assist her as she prepared an experimentation chamber in Engineering. ( ) In 2268, Engineer, Grade 4 John B. Watkins was described as chief engineer Montgomery Scott's assistant. ( ) In 2364, the Traveler was considered to be the assistant to Mr. Kosinski, a Starfleet propulsion expert. According to Kosinski, was "in order to save time my assistant is going to lay in my base formulas more rapidly than any Human being possibly could – even myself." ( ) Neela was described as Chief of Operations Miles O'Brien's assistant in 2369. ( ) In 2371, the Doctor experienced a series of illusions, including one in which Reginald Barclay appeared, claiming The Doctor was really Lewis Zimmerman and the crew of were merely holograms. While working as Zimmerman's assistant, Barclay claimed to be the one who programmed the holograms. ( ) Engineering titles * Assistant chief engineer * Assistant communications officer * Engineer's assistant * Tactical aide Science Doctor worked as an assistant to archaeologist Dr. Roger Korby, up to and during their mission to Exo III, during the early 2260s. ( ) Doctor Simon Van Gelder was a psychologist and director assigned to the Tantalus Penal Colony, served there as an assistant to Dr. Tristan Adams during the mid-2260s. ( ) Tayna functioned as the assistant to Doctor Nel Apgar on the Tanuga IV research station during his research on Krieger waves. During a visit by the to the station in 2366, she showed Geordi La Forge the records on the project while Apgar tended to Commander William T. Riker. It was during this exchange Apgar assumed that La Forge was there as Riker's assistant. ( ) Tova Veer was a young Voth scientist who was the assistant to Professor Forra Gegen on his work on the Distant Origin Theory from 2367 to 2373, a role he considered to be a "privilege". When it was determined that the was a key component in proving the theory, Veer suggested contacting the Circle of Archeology to see if they could spare a research vessel and more "perhaps a few assistants." ( ) Scientific titles * Assistant astrophysics officer * Assistant ship's counselor * Lab assistant * Medical assistant * Technical aide See also *Flunky External link * Category:Occupations